Obi wan my One and Only
by ElegantArtist21
Summary: Passionate forbidden love sprouts from a young apprentice Arie, her desire for Obi wan the young handsome Jedi Master. Fighting her conflicting emotions, she stands by his side fighting to have him love her back.
1. Chapter 1

Obi Wan the One for me

The desert sunrays burned hot on my tan skin. I came to the training camp to prove I'm good enough to be taught by a real Jedi master. But one in particular Obi Wan Kenobi. Though of course he probably doesn't know I exist, other than quickly going over my profile. Maybe he noticed my picture. Maybe he just looked a little longer. I imagined his handsome sculpted features. He didn't have any facial hair like some of the other Jedi Masters. He was young, handsome and strong. He was in his mid 20's. He had established himself as a top Jedi. But most importantly he was number one in my heart.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I placed my hands on my sculpted hips and smiled up at the sun. I dressed in a shear white top that exposed my midriff and a white long strip of fabric that ran between my legs that had two slits up the side exposing my upper thighs. My long sandy blonde hair brushed against my back as the hot air blew around my sleek figure.

I'm going to make him notice me. Yes, today is the day he going to see me and choose me as his apprentice. Then I'd always be with him by his side. A pearl white smile came over my pink lips. Oh yes he'll notice me today. I'll make sure of it.

"Arie." called one of my comrades. "Come on the group is moving out."

A group of apprentice Jedi gathered, all different races and aliens. All had talents and gifts, but I had to out shine then all. Some soldiers had joined us and swarmed around the students. They were here in case we'd come into any trouble. Then my gaze saw him gliding in the air like an angel as he jumped over the crowd and landed gently on the desert floor. All the students watched him eagerly waiting to hear his command. His sand hair glowed in the intense sun.

My heart melted at the site of him. Taking a deep breath I gazed at him as his eyes past over the students and for a split moment met mine. My breathing stopped. My heart raced and fluttered. It was a moment when my whole existence stood still. Turning away I started to breath. "Come on breath" I told myself. "I've gotta keep a cool head. Whew"

My intense emerald eyes gazed toward him. A slight stroke of weakness filled my legs. I cast my sight downward and jogging towards the others holding back a blush.

Our group's orders were to head due north there we would meet a traveling band of raiders. The bad kind, they would have machine guns and grenades it was really old technology, but still dangerous. We crouched at an impasse for them to arrive.

We waited in anticipation as the dust in the distance rose in the sky. My weapon lay next to me. A half sword and gun that became separate when the fight would come. But now lay like a silver lance at my side.

I could feel the nervousness and tension as the caravans started to approach us. As they approached closer, Obi Wan stepped out into the desert sunlight. The caravan vehicles came to a screeching halt. A monstrous man jumped out of the armored Jeep. He started yelling at the top of his lungs in a language I didn't clearly understand.

Obi Wan talked in a stern by calm tone back asking him and his men to forfeit the goods they stole and be peaceful about their surrender. The rough men watching him and wore sneers and dangerous smiles. The leader screamed back and raised his weapon and then the explosive sound of fire rounds began.

All at once everyone was in the fray. Gunshots whistled and light sabers flashed through the air. The desert dust picked up and swirled like a tornado around the fight. Tearing apart my weapon, gun in one hand, saber in the other and rushed into the heat of battle. I couldn't make out the clouded figures, but there in the midst of the heat and dust storm I saw one of the hideous bandits.

With a mighty blow he struck one of my companions in the face, his body flew to the ground limp.

I rushed head on towards the bandit, my sword flashed through the air and sliced down on his bulky arm. He let out a roar and I felt one of his punches impact my shoulder. Growling I held back my pain; gritting my teeth.

I drew my gun and aimed it strait at his face and pulled the trigger. His headshot back with the force of the impact and he fell like a tree. I saw another bandit coming from my side. My keen eyes caught the machine guns sparks as they erupted from his gun. I flipped out of the way landing my hands and back on my feet with agility. I aimed my gun and fired. The bullet hit his forehead. "Another down. "

Then I felt another bandit come from behind me and grab me, his force crushing my body. My survive instincts ran like wild through my veins. I thrust my silver sword back into his flesh. His grip dramatically loosed. I pulled my sword and swung around and thrust it deep into his abdomen and ripped down. I then realized the horror of death and of killing before my eyes. The man screamed in agony and collapsed. I stood over my victim in a kind of trance. I felt the cruelness of war fill my blood.

I heard the yells and cries around me as my comrades and soldiers drove the smugglers to defeat. The dust died down and bodies and crimson blood covered the dust.

"Sure these men were killers, but does that make it ok to do justice like this." I thought to myself. "A Jedi life must be like that of a knight. To protect the innocent from harm, and these men had raped, killed and plundered." I gazed down on the man I killed.

"But a Jedi must forsake all pleasure of life to be devoted to Justice." My mind then imagined Obi Wan. "Could we ever be together?" I was determined to make him my Master and serve under him and in that way, I could be by his side. But my heart ached at the thought of not reaching out and stroking his face as his soft eyes looking into mine. I smiled gently and went over to one of my comrades and helped him to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Our starship "Delirium" left Tatoon and returned to our Jedi headquarters. After a couple days of rest everything seemed back to normal. Everyone was completely healed due to the high tech regeneration room we had. It could heal even the most severe wounds in just a couple hours.

Gazing into my mirror I examined my pristine white dress that was overlapped by my cloak. It was the color of snow with gold trim. Today was the day when the Master Jedi chose their students. "He has to choose me." I mumbled under my breath.

His face came into my mind. A slight blush came upon my soft cheeks. My heart started to beat like a hummingbirds wings. I smiled at myself and rolled my eyes. "He better choose me."

Running my comb through my golden hair made it feel like silk. To tempt a Jedi one must be perfect. I hoped to catch his eye this evening at the coronation tonight. I then applied my perfume from my home planet called Orcavin. It was known for its aroma to be unique and lovely. I had been waiting for this night to wear it. It was a gift from my mother when I was younger. I wasn't to have it before I became of age she said. Before I left to the Jedi academy I took it with me. Even though Jedi were trained to have no influence of the opposite sex I still had to try my best.

It was time. I stood with my head high, my neck looked like a smooth pillar and my figure was covered in the white silk cloak. With a deep breath I gracefully stepped out of my room toward the Great Hall.

Everyone gathered for the great announcement of new Jedi apprentices. All the Jedi masters sat in a half circle facing the stage and the crowd. Their stature was that of a calm ocean. So calm on the outside yet so deep with wisdom and strength. The strength of the force.

They greeted others with a calm bow and a smile. The excitement in the air was intoxicating. Everyone was ready for the new Jedi apprentices to be announced.

My eyes scanned the crowd and there he was, were I expected him to be. He stood with the High Jedi council talking to some delegates. He flashed a sincere smile to them and shook their hands. His perfect features were so handsome and lovely. I found myself being drawn to him and my feet being carried toward him through the crowd, till I found myself standing only a couple feet from him.

My heart racing and my blood ran like wild fire through my veins. He was carrying on a conversation with the delegates. His voice ran so clear like a deep chime. "Alright, till next time." He replied to the delegates and strongly shook their hands. He then turned his eyes to me and I found myself face to face with Master Obi Wan Kenobi. My heart raced and my breath became so light. He smiled kindly at me and outreached his hand "Hello, my name is Obi Wan Kenobi."

I almost died, my heart almost giving out. I stuttered and smiled "Such a wonderful pleasure to meet you at last." I grinned ear to ear. He took my hand in his, it was so warm to the touch and felt perfect in mine. His emerald eyes gazed down at me. His eyes were like liquid pools. A pristine smile flashed on his face. I was still smiling at him totally entranced.

"My name is Arie by the way." I blurted out. My heart about to jump out of my chest.

"Yes I recognize you, you are a very accomplished fighter and student of the Jedi University." His voice like silk.

"Oh yeah." I said stammering, still smiling uncontrollably. I then realized I still was clasping onto his hand and gently let go. My face feeling hot I took a deep breath and replied. "This is a huge ceremony, I cant believe its here."

"Tonight's very important for you, I know I remember when I was at the academy when Qui Gon Jinn noticed me." He replied.

"Yah he was amazing, but your..." I gulped " You are just as amazing if not more and have done so much for us Jedi." I smiled. I felt as red as a rose.

A white smile came across his face, his eyes looked sweetly into mine. I was lost in him gaze.

"He taught me all I know and served as a great Master." He replied fondly.

I hope I will have the same fortune as you." My voice dripping with admiration. This was my moment, the time to assert myself as his apprentice Jedi.

"I wish I could serve under a great Master as you." I forced out of my mouth. My heart almost exploding out of my chest.

His eyes seemed to see right through me. My eyes stared intensely back into his. My will to have him as my Master started to give me more confidence to speak.

"I wish for you to be my Master." I said confidently bracing myself for his reply.

His eyes seemed to pierce my heart. His look became thoughtful and bore into mine like he was trying to read my soul.

"I will take your offer into consideration." He said politely with a generous bow. "But it is also the High Counsels decision who is to be chosen."

My heart sunk into my chest. How was I supposed to make him see, that I was his perfect choice.

"But you are definitely qualified to be my padwan, it would not be an easy task. I would train you as hard as Qui gone taught me." he spoke with a serious kindness in his voice.

A fire lit in my eyes "I wouldn't let you down." I then smiled and looked into his eyes with a playful flirtatiousness. "I would keep up I promise."

He chuckled "I will discuss this with the council, I know that you are one of our number one choices."

My dream was almost a reality.

Suddenly a loud trumpet sounded and I jumped. It was time for the coronation to start. The crowd around us started to move.

"I wish you luck tonight Arie" Obi wan replied bowing courteously.

"You as well on your choice." I replied bowing also.

I then felt the crowd surround us and we were set to go our different ways. I watched him leave and turn to seat himself next to the rest of the high council.

As the ceremony started everyone was dressed in all sorts of colorful robes representing their rank and their group. My group was called to stand in front of the Jedi High Council. The great hall fell quiet as Yoda stood up to address my comrades and I.

"You who have fought bravely and have completed your Jedi training have accomplished true greatness. Out of one of you will be chosen as an apprentice of Master Obi Wan Kenobi. You will then serve under his leadership, as his apprentices till you become a true Jedi.

I then saw Obi wan stand up his gaze on our group. He spoke aloud "All of you are at the top of your class and fought bravely with the raid that we encountered on our trip in Tatooine. You all demonstrated what a true Jedi is capable of. "

My heart skipped a beat.

"But one is to be chosen as my apprentice." His gaze fell on me. I felt my heart rise in my chest.

"One that has shown excellence in her training as well as he skill as a Jedi. The council and I have chosen Arie."

I couldn't believe it, time itself stood still. I heard the grand halls erupt with the sound of clapping and cheering. I felt my legs carry me up the grand stairs. Till I came face to face with my new Master. His benevolent gaze down on mine.

"I will serve you, my Master." I spoke as I kneeled before Obi wan. The one who was master of my heart. My One and only Obi wan.


	3. Chapter 3

My life was perfect, my life was grand. The Great Feasting Hall was filled with feasts and laughter as other Jedi apprentices were congratulated for their new coronation with different Master Jedi. Even another one of my comrades was chosen to be an apprentice with one of the Jedi Masters.

My dream came true. My life was changed and my destiny was set. My heart started to melt at the thought of being by his side. "Protecting...maybe even...loving.." My heart fluttered.

My friends and comrades where all around congratulating me. My new path on becoming a full Jedi. My head was spinning with happiness and excitement. My eyes then caught his figure approaching me and I found my gaze resting on my new Master. He smiled "I would like to discuss our future, if you could join me." He then extended his hand to an exit in the Grand hall.

"Yes Master", I bowed "Excuse me" I said to my friends. I then followed behind him. His tall built form couldn't be hidden under his white cloak. I could see his muscles flex as he walked. He walked with such fluid motion as his cloak graced the ground around him.

I then exited with him my step close behind him. The twin moons shown down creating beautiful moonlight. The glowing fireflies floated around the beautiful strange plants that lined the path. I heard the calm sounds of water from a nearby fountain. My heart started to speed up. I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Thank you Master Obi Wan Kenobi, I am so honored to have been chosen by you." I spoke humbly but inside I was shouting with joy.

"You are a very exceptional student of the Jedi arts." His voice then became serious " You must know how important it is for Jedi like us to defend the Universe and make sure there is balance."

His pace slowed and his body turned and looked into my eyes. My heart stopped. His eyes were so peaceful in the moonlight.

"Overtime we will get to know one another and you will learn all I can offer you in the Jedi arts." He spoke, my eyes entrapped in his.

I smiled. "You are my Master I will do as you ask." I felt my face becoming closer to his. I could feel his breath and sweet aroma. I felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. My blood raced through my veins. I wanted his arms around me. His perfect untouched lips against mine in a fiery passion that would last for an eternity. I looked up into his eyes with longing.

His gaze then suddenly seemed to change into something else. Something I had never seen before in a Jedi. Was it longing? Then suddenly like snapped out of a daydream. He abruptly looked concerned and furred his brow. I cleared my throat and stepped back. My heart beating hard in my chest. He then backed up and bowed quicker than usual.

"I will see you at daybreak tomorrow to start your training, enjoy your night." He then left in a fast paced walk down the garden pathway. I felt the heat go straight to my cheeks. I cannot believe I thought of kissing him! A Jedi is not supposed to think of such things "Oh my gosh!" I muttered to myself. "What am I thinking" and brought my hand to my head and sighed.

The night carried on as well as did the festivities. But I did not see Obi Wan the rest of the evening. That night I lay in my bed and stared out my window at the stars and imagined his face and went over our conversations again and again in my head. Thinking of the things I could of said better and different. I was thinking so much I didn't even noticed my eyes shutting and my mind drifting off to sleep.

That night Obi Wan sat up on his bed. His thoughts running wild. He couldn't stop thinking about his new apprentice. She was talented and showed promise like he did as an apprentice. He caught himself smiling at his thoughts of her. He took a deep breath to clear his mind. He started to clear his mind. But the thought of her kept coming back. How soft her lips looked and how her smile made him feel this strange warmth he had never felt. He couldn't let these strange new feelings get to him. He was a Master Jedi his self-control was like that of iron. Any sort of feelings more than friendship would not affect him. He then lay down on his cold bed. He then closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

The next day I awoke to the rising of the sun. Daybreak so beautiful.

"DAY BREAK!" I jumped out of bed, I was to meet Master Obi Wan any moment. I brushed my teeth and quickly showered. I then quickly did my make up and wore my revealing training outfit. Today was the start of my new life. My new life with Him.

I went to the training room and there I saw sparing students. Some practicing with lightsabors and blindfolds. I had surpassed all the training and had been chosen to be the apprentice for Obi Wan himself. I couldn't help but smile. Then I saw him standing out on a balcony his robes were blowing gently in the morning breeze. He seemed serious and concentrated. I approached him and bowed "Master Good Morning."

He bowed back "Arie today we will travel to a World called Agurian to start your Jedi training."

"Yes Master." I bowed my eyes met his and I felt my heart melt.

We then entered the spaceship. He didn't speak much during the trip. He seemed to be concentrating on flying. I didn't want to stare at him though I wish I could. So I gazed out the window watching the stars fly by and shivered with excitement. My new life had begun.

As we arrived on the planet I saw the lush green atmosphere that surrounded the tropical planet. As we descended I saw a bright green field where our ship would be landing. I smiled and looked at Obi wan he looked back and smiled. My heart skipped a beat.

As we landed Obi Wan then informed me about the planet and how we would be staying there for a couple days. I was so happy. Alone with him I couldn't help but be smiling the whole time.

I then followed him as he walked into the forest. Strange noises came from the dark treetops. It sounded like something like wind chimes that sounded through the thick air. As we traveled through the dense forest I smelled smoke and heard the noise of voices. We then stepped out into a village.

A man then approached us. This man had wild plum-colored eyes. He has shoulder-length, fine, curly hair the exact color of wild moss. His physical form is rather lean. He approached us with a smile and Obi Wan and I bowed. His eyes became wide when he saw me.

"Obi Wan you have returned and who is this lovely creature?" He said his eyes groped up and down my body. I shifted uncomfortably.

"This is my apprentice Arie, she is well trained under the Jedi arts." He replied a hint of hostility in his voice. "Where can I find Lord Lou?'

At the new knowledge of me being a warrior, the mans forwardness seemed to slink back. His eyes instantly fell from mine.

He cleared his throat and muttered, "My apologies, right this way."

I looked at Obi Wan he seemed to have a protective air about him. I felt my heart flutter like a butterfly.

As the man walked in front of us Obi Wan turned to me and spoke in a soft voice. "The two tribes of this continent are at war. We have to find a diplomatic solution among the two Lords. Being a Jedi is not all about proving yourself in battle but also keeping peace through communication."

As we approached the village there where stone huts. The villages dressed in refined animal skins and yet they had some sort of power source that glowed blue around their instruments that would work like the iron technology of other worlds.

As we approached a large building and entered its stone entrance I saw the glow of their planets power swirling in the air around us. I felt the eyes of the villagers as we walked through the gathering of people in the hall. Their hair resembled that of the plants of the forest. Dark and some gnarred like the branches. As we approached the thrown of the Lord Lou, I saw a lot of the blue light coming from his seat. A man sat like a god on the thrown. His proud snarky demigod like gaze down on us. His eyes were like two setting suns. His sky-blue hair flowed over his shoulders like water.

"Greetings Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi" He said in an authoritative voice. His gaze fell to me and a dangerous grin came upon his face. "Is this your new lovely apprentice?"

Obi Wans calm voice replied, "Arie is my new apprentice."

His eyes lustfully fell over me. I stared back in defiance with a stern glare.

"We need to enter into the Cave of Underwater Enchantments." Obi Wan stated in a calm voice, I saw his hand move with slight.

"Mind control." I thought.

"You need to enter into the Cave of Underwater Enchantments, you may go." Replied the Lord Lou, in almost a trance like state.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Obi wan then turned and exited out of the building with me following behind.

After hours of walking through the forest I saw a light glow coming from a base of the mountain. "Where is this place we are going Master?" I asked looking up at Obi Wan.

"This is one location we are to receive a material for your light saber." He replied his gaze toward the forest ahead of him.

I gasped. The secret of how a light saber was made was kept a secret by the Jedi order. The makings of it were a sacred practice that was kept and held by the Jedi's. Only a Jedi had the makings of a light saber. To harness the power of it took the strength of the Jedi that wielded it.

I then felt the moisture of water come to my face and in the distance through the jungle I heard the sound of a waterfall. We then came upon it. A blue light illuminated from it. The power source of the planet flowed through the water. I looked down from the waterfall into a clear prism pool.

"We must dive and on the other side of the waterfall will be the cave." Obi Wan spoke his eyes never meeting mine.

I wished to gaze into his eyes. The water reflected in them and made them sparkle. I felt a cold wind gust blow around me and I felt my body lean towards him. I wanted to hug him and feel his warm. He then turned to me his eyes were so beautiful and his handsome face gazed into mine.

He smiled and held out his arm and placed it on my back, a shiver went down my spine. "Are you ready?" he spoke his voice dripping with honey.

I then leaned into his side and felt his hand on my back shift. My heart started pounding. "As long as you are by my side my Master." I spoke softly and gazed into his eyes. I felt my whole universe turn to him. I felt my breath become heavy as I let my body lean gently into his. I felt his hand clench a little tighter against my back. My blood was racing through me. I wanted to reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. His gaze had turned to surprise when I looked into his eyes. In his eyes I saw angst over conflicting emotions under his calm facade.

Then suddenly a war cry came from the jungle behind us. We then were split apart and faced the approaching figures from the jungle. Warriors with painted bodies emerged from the brush at a quick sprint. They looked nothing like the villagers we had seen earlier. They were from the other tribe. Their skin was different it reflected that of the forest. Some of their bodies were a red and some a hue of green. Their faces show with anger and hostility. They carried arrows that had a blue glow at the tip. The leader then emerged as the came to a stop just five feet from us.

"How dare you trespass into our forest! You will die now!" He shouted. The arrows flew through the air. I saw Obi Wans hand shot up and force pushed the warriors back. Instantly I felt Obi wan strong arms around me. His breath was warm on my neck as he grabbed me and dived into the water. The cold water swirled around me and blue lights circled us. I found myself swimming forward the force of the current was strong but his arm around me was stronger. I felt myself being dragged down into the dark watery depths.


	4. Chapter 4

As we swam I saw the cobalt light in the distance in the midnight waters. As we approached it Obi Wan's arm still held me close to his side. As we emerged into the caves opening I gasped for air and his arm softly slide off from around my waist, as we both climbed out of the water panting. I looked at Obi Wan he slightly winced, an arrow had cut his side. The crimson blood started to seep through his shirt. I rushed to his side "Obi Wan!" I exclaimed, falling by his side.

"What can I do?" I spoke fearfully. He smiled at me

"Arie I'm fine. You must go to the end of the cave and collect one of the glowing material." He said calmly with a slight wince as he got to his feet.

I then jumped to my feet and wrapped my hands around his arm and supported him on his side. "Please Master let me help you."

"So who were those men?" I asked my concerned eyes returned to his wound.

"Those are not from a tribe, they are a group of their own called the Blood Aeon or so they call themselves. They have been hunting down the villagers if they even approach this cave."

"The villagers come here as well?" I asked.

"This is were they draw power for their spells." He replied and winced slightly as he took a step.

"Master, please let me tend to your wounds." I insisted, helping him lay down on the mossy ground. My heart started pounding I reached for his cloak and slipped it off him. His white shirt stuck to his strong chest exposing his sculpted muscles. I blushed slightly and focused on his wound. As I lifted his shirt I saw the wound and started to treat it with some bandages I had in my sleeve pocket. As I wrapped his wound, I felt his eyes on me. I nervously glanced back into his eyes. His eyes seemed to have a different emotion. One that made my face flush, trying to hide my cheeks I quickly returned to my work of bandaging his wound.

Later that evening in the cave I sat by a crackling fire gazing at Obi Wan deep in meditation. I knew of the power of Jedi to heal quickly by meditation and focusing on their wounds. I sat silently on the other side of the fire.

"How are you feeling my Master?" I asked concerned, biting my lower lip nervously.

Obi wan felt Aries eyes on him. He tried hard concentrating, but his thoughts kept coming to her. Her silk skin and her wet clothes clinging tight to her soft skin. He mentally scolded himself, never in his life was he so lost. He had followed the Jedi Order since he was a child and never was tempted by any pleasure that the universe held. His ways were disciplined and focused. Slowly opening his eyes at the sound of her voice. Her eyes sparkled with liquid amber in the firelight, gazing at him anxiously. His heart felt a pang of pain as it filled with fondness.

"I am almost healed." He lied, he couldn't see her worried. It made him feel uneasy, he wanted to see her sweet smile.

She smiled back at him from across the fire.

"Let me help you relax" She said her voice as smooth as silk.

He admired her beautiful form, as she circled him, he then mentally snapped at himself. What was happening to him? At this point he so confused on what he felt. He felt torn between his Jedi mentality and his attraction for her, his apprentice. He nodded towards her, suppressing a gulp. She rounded the fire and sat by his side. He could feel the warmth of her body and she drew near him. She laid her hands down on his shoulders and started to relax his muscles with a healing massage. He felt his body tense at her touch. He had never let a woman touch him, but the way she touched and massaged his shoulders made him feel so amazing. He felt the temperature in his body rise and he let his body relax to her gentle touch. He felt his ice wall fall and thoughts of them came into his mind. He imagined her soft lips as she talked. How he wanted to press them against his own. He became like clay in her hands. He felt the desire to kiss her, the desire to reach up and bring her into his strong arms. He then reached up and grabbed her gentle hand in his. She let out a gasp as he brought her face inches from his.

Massaging Obi Wan, Arie felt her blood run hot in her veins. His shoulders were so muscular and thick.

"I want him so much, but he's a Master Jedi and I am..." She sighed mentally. "Only if he knew what I felt."

She heard his breathing picking up, making her heart fluttered at the sound. He seemed to be so relaxed and lost in thought. Suddenly she felt his hand gently grasp hers. It sudden awoke her out of her thoughts and she let out a surprise gasp. She found herself face to face with Obi Wan his eyes lit with fire. She felt herself fall into his gaze, deep into his eyes of enchanting emeralds. She felt the warmth of his breath caress her skin, his lips were so close. She felt her body light on fire as she drew closer to him. Her lips then met his. His warm sweet kiss filled her body with ecstasy. Her heart racing deep within her. His velvet lips felt so heavenly pressed against hers. She then pushed her body against him feverishly and fell into a deeper desirous kiss. Her mind was spinning and yet in paradise. She felt her chest pressed against his, tenderly his hands slid around her waist. The passionate kiss made their bodies like dancing fire. All the rules didn't exist here in this realm, this realm of passion and fire. His lips caressed gently and firm against hers, his sweet taste and scent intoxicated her. Her hands reached up to his flawless face, his cheeks were hot and like silk. His arms around her enclosed her tighter against his warm chest. The heat between them surrounded and flowed through them. Pressing with force into his lips Arie released her intensity of holding back for so long. The moment seemed like an eternity in heaven.

Obi Wan's spirit was surrounded by a storm of agony and bliss. Her soft skin and tender lips entrapped him. His mind was in chaos and yet in the most perfect harmony. He was a Jedi Master; he couldn't let himself feel this. This perfect paradise he had never experienced in his life. His mind raced to find order but her kiss made him fall for her deeper and deeper. A Jedi Master couldn't love. But his heart told him otherwise. He had to stop, yet all his being was entranced. Years of self-discipline flew out the window at the hands of his apprentice. The Master felt like a slave in the hands of Arie, his mind struggled for self-control. He managed to pull away from his kiss of paradise. He found himself staring back into her soft sparkling eyes.

Arie pulled from the kiss and looked back into Obi Wans eyes. Her heart beating hard in her chest. Her mind swirling and her heart singing.

Obi Wan couldn't believe what he did. He had totally lost self-control and didn't know why. All his years of his life, the life of a Jedi was all he knew. But this was something he was forbidden to feel, to touch.

"Arie…" his voice shaken. His heart was still hammering like a drum in his chest.

"Forgive me I don't know what came over me…" He looked away from her ashamed.

Arie was in a blissful state. Her mind was trying to figure out the war of emotions battling within her. She was not supposed to feel this, it was forbidden.

"My Master." She whispered. She couldn't think strait. She burned for more of him.

Back at the village Lord Lou sat at his table. He thought about the young beautiful apprentice he had encountered earlier that day. Her enchanting aquamarine eyes seem to awaken in him something animal like. He had heard of the beauty of human females, but to witness such a beauty here on his world was unheard of. He furred is brow his orange eyes lost in thought. She was a Jedi and I skilled one at that if she was an apprentice of Obi Wan Konbi. He feared Jedi but most of all Master Obi Wan. The stories of the Master Obi Wan's skill were known all over the Universe. He couldn't really understand why he agreed to that Jedi and let him do as he pleased.

He sneered and took a bite of his dinner. "Foolish Jedi." He muttered.

His mind wandered back to her, the youthful flourishing apprentice Arie.

His desire for her grew every moment. " I could make her my personal servant." He smiled snugly. The Jedi Order relied on his continent; they would offer him anything he asked. The thought of her lying like fresh picked flower on his bed.

A plan had to be devised to make her his. He wouldn't' let Obi Wan take her out of his planet.

"If they want my Planets light source to make their light sabers, they could make a trade." An evil sneer can upon his face. She would be his. He would use her to be his servant, a servant to his darkest desires. He let a sneer grin come across his face as he took chomp at his dinner.


End file.
